The problem behind the invention is to provide an improved packaging method in a roller operated machine.
The problem is also related to the provision of an advantageous alternative to the fold free contour tight packaging method obtainable in packaging machines of the chamber type.
The term chamber machine means a machine where a pouch with the contents thereof is loaded into a vacuum chamber for sealing and shrinking the pouch into a contour tight shape.
Basically, it is also known to pack contour tight between webs. Goods to be packed, for instance for products such as pieces of meat, are placed between a planar heat shrinkable upper web and a lower thermoformable web having cavities formed therein. After having sealed the webs together after creating a vacuum, the upper web is melted by heat transfer. The melting effect is such that the upper web falls down onto the product which will be enclosed contour tight between the webs without folds.
As such, the known methods give a proper end product from a chamber machine and a roller operated machine, respectively. However, there are some short-comings. It is desirable to be able to provide a broader forming and filling range and offer a more form stable, rigid packaging construction compared to what is obtainable by the known methods. By forming and filling range is meant a range not restricting the forming depth and filling degree to very strict intervals, especially when a true contour tight package is desired.